ballsackincfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr Roberts
Mr. Roberts is the Head of Development of the most anticipated game of the 21st century Minecraft 2, at Ballsack Inc. He also has many more exciting projects in the works, rumours say one may be Fortnite 2. Early Life During his early life Mr. Roberts lived in a strict household, dreaming of the days where he could play his favorite game minecraft late into the night without his Mother beating him with a stick and his father with a belt. As things grew worse in the household he wasn't even allowed on the computer, using this pent up rage he made the decision to tough the streets at the tender age of 16. Unexpectedly this decision would change Mr. Roberts life in a profoundly positive way. He also got his leg stuck in the fucking door! Recruitment to Ballsack Inc. (Phase I) Mr. Roberts' recruitment to Ballsack Inc. occurred in a very unconventional way but that seems to be the way Ballsack Inc. likes to operate and it seems to be successful. Sitting aside the street with only his Minecraft attire and his gaming rig looking desperately for somewhere he could grind out some of that mining goodness, the Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer Bob stumbled across him. He asked why he was out on the streets with nothing but minecraft paraphernalia and a gaming PC. Mr. Roberts explained his rough backstory, Bob decided that he had the perfect role for Mr. Roberts at Ballsack Inc. as the Head of Development for Minecraft 2. Mr. Roberts having been given the opportunity from his dreams he immidiately went away with him to start work. He immediately started his work on Minecraft 2 and was showing great promise, but rumours of Mr. Roberts being a dreaded homosex had spread around the Ballsack Inc. headquarters. His close friendship with a male had people thinking that he may infact be one of those homosex types, this rumour wasn't helped by his participation in the sport Judo, rumoured to be gay given link was the proof provided (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHpZBDS6Ci4). With extra horrendous rumours spreading that he may even have partaken in stripping over a video-chat to other males, this rumours caused uproar around the ranks, and threatened Mr. Roberts long-time position at Ballsack Inc. But fortunately Bob was involved in these rumours so to make this way ago Bob decided to offer him a 4 year contract at Ballsack Inc. A bump in the road came when the main competition in the race to release the highly anticipated Minecraft 2 released an article saying that they were going to release Minecraft 2. Mr. Roberts came close to stopping his development, until he discovered it was a so-called April fools joke, seeing right through this Mr. Roberts saw that this was a ploy to try and stop the development of Minecraft 2, clearly Mojang falling to these levels meant that they were behind in the race, but Mr. Roberts doubled his efforts to ensure he didn't lose now. Mr. Roberts continued his hard work on this development working day and night to get this release out and bring Ballsack Inc. the fame and fortune that it deserves. It wasn't until the Great Gnome War caused so much devastation that Mr. Roberts was called away from his work by Bob to assist in taking down Killer Keemstar and the DramaAlert Nation. While Mr. Roberts and the rest of the faithful members of Ballsack Inc. fought back valiantly it was the devastating G-Fuel Bombings that would mark the end of Phase I of Ballsack Inc. In the last moments the great Mr. Ballsack fought off Killer Keemstar as the rest of the employees escaped through the back and went into hiding as they didn't have the resources to fight back. Luckily Mr. Roberts was able to recover all his work on Minecraft 2 and take it into hiding with him, although Ballsack Inc. was going to disband and scurry into hiding, Mr. Roberts was sure that Minecraft 2 would be useful someday. Interlude After being forced to flee from Killer Keemstar and the DramaAlert Nation, Mr. Roberts along with the rest was forced into hiding, unfortunately they all decided they should hide seperately as to be harder to find. During this time Mr. Roberts decided to continue his work on Minecraft 2, expecting that if he got it to the point he could release it he would release it under the Ballsack Inc. name to bring squash the shame of the loss of the Great Gnome War and bring fame back to the great Ballsack Inc. If Mr. Roberts didn't finish it he new that he would still have spent his life doing great work. During his time in hiding the hugely popular game Fortnite got released, and as it grew in fame Mr. Roberts saw another opening here for Fortnite 2, despite already being overwhelmed by the development of Minecraft 2, he added this to his agenda in hopes of completing both these games and having both of the most popular games of the 21st century be released under the name of the great Ballsack Inc. as both games were bound to be profoundly popular. Unfortunately during his development of Fortnite 2, origin released a game under the name of "Apex Legends"', which was clearly just Fortnite 2 in disguise, this was exactly what Mr. Roberts planned to do but he would have had the balls to call it Fortnite 2. Having been outsmarted by Origin, Mr. Roberts went into a great sadness, as he considered whether he should even continue on with Minecraft 2, let alone Fortnite 2. During this time, one night he had a dream that brought a moment of enlightenment. In this dream he saw the moment that Mr. Ballsack fought off Killer Keemstar with his barehands to allow for the rest of the employees to escape, Mr. Ballsack then came down to him, and begged the question, was what I did all for nothing? Waking up he knew he immidiately had to redouble his previous efforts on Minecraft 2 and Fortnite 2, to allow for them to get to release as quickly as possible, he couldn't let Origin stop his dream and the dream of Ballsack Inc. from being realised. Re-emergence of Ballsack Inc. (Phase II) After being in hiding for many years, Mr. Roberts started to doubt if Ballsack Inc. would ever reimerge and return to its former power. Until one day Mr. Roberts got the call up from Bob, the day he had dreamed of had arrived, the opportunity for Ballsack Inc. to start up again had come. The famous youtuber PewDiePie had struck up a deal with Ballsack Inc. saying that he would provide the funding required to continue the fight against Killer Keemstar and get Ballsack Inc. up and running again if we agreed to also take down T-Series. In-order to be allowed to rejoin Ballsack Inc. Bob specified that commitment to Ballsack Inc. had to be shown throughout the period of the interlude. Mr. Roberts sent his work on Minecraft 2, and Fortnite 2 to Bob, being delighted with the progress, Mr. Roberts was reinstated on the spot. On returning to Ballsack Inc. both games were in a testing state, and with a new rank of soldiers coming through these games would serve as a great way to train the new ones, restricting them to not be allowed to buy any Ball-Bucks the child soldiers would be trained that they can't simply get everything they want they have to work for it and the games would train them in survival and shooting. Failure to succeed would result in severe punishment to ensure they learned at a speedy rate. The extremely overpowered G-Fuel creepers and G-fuel grenades would teach them to avoid G-Fuel at all costs as the G-Fuel would be the greatest threat to them during the wars. These accurate simulations would be a great gate-way to all out war with Killer Keemstar and the DramaAlert Nation, and the violence, and willingness to charge head first into battle without considering the consequences, would be perfect attributes for the soldiers to gain.